The invention relates to a board for ironing garments, namely pants, skirts, blouses, jackets, dresses, including the sleeves, that is, the whole garment in its entirety, to allow garments to be ironed perfectly in the least accessible areas. The inventive board has therefore been created for the purpose of ironing garments and could be associated with an ironing table, or larger ironing board, so that the two become one, and this would allow it to be used in all manner of ways depending on the difficulties encountered when ironing such clothing or garments.
Traditionally, there was the large ironing board which is composed of a fairly broad (about 30 to 45 centimeters) board approximately 120 centimeters long placed and fixed on long folding legs which, when placed on the high ground, stand approximately 90 to 110 centimeters high (depending on the height to which the ironing board is adjusted), and forming a large X. Said ironing board does not allow the garments to be ironed in the least accessible areas without creasing, that is to say does not allow pants, for example, to be slipped fully over the board as the legs and width of said board prevent this.
Likewise, there was the smaller sleeve board which allowed just a small bit of the sleeves of the garments to be ironed, whereas the inventive board allows the ironing of garments, and also, as compared with the sleeve board, allows the entire length of the sleeves to be ironed by the sleeves being slipped fully over the board, because it is longer than the former sleeve board.